


'til the stars fall out of the sky.

by paleromantic



Series: let's save up for something new. [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alcohol, Banter, Cuddling, Domestic, Flirting, Getting wine drunk with your boyfriend is great, Jeremy has big feelings about his boyfriend, M/M, Moving In Together, This is so soft, This is super gay lads, adopting a cat, cooking mishaps, new apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic
Summary: “You could help me with these boxes, you know.”Jeremy looked back from where he had been standing beside the door to where his boyfriend was carrying the last of the boxes to the top of the stairs, and he smiled softly before going to help him. Jean rolled his eyes but leaned down to brush his lips against Jeremy’s forehead anyways.





	'til the stars fall out of the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Look I have no fucking Idea where I got the first name Sara for Alvarez but I did NOT make it up so thank you to whoever made that up bc you made it canon I guess
> 
> Here's some cute jerejean bc I cannot sleep, enjoy!

“You could help me with these boxes, you know.”

Jeremy looked back from where he had been standing beside the door to where his boyfriend was carrying the last of the boxes to the top of the stairs, and he smiled softly before going to help him. Jean rolled his eyes but leaned down to brush his lips against Jeremy’s forehead anyways. 

“Sorry, I was just…”

The sale on their new apartment had only been finalised a couple of days before, but they had been too eager to wait any longer to move in. They had already been waiting for weeks while the sellers fucked around with whatever selling an apartment entailed, so when they had finally been given the keys and a blessing they had barely hesitated before loading up Laila’s truck with boxes and making a couple of short trips to their new place. The apartment wasn’t on the top floor but it was up there, and the wide windows that Jean had fallen in love with gave them an amazing view of the bay- sure, it was in the distance, but it was still there and it filled Jeremy’s chest with a warm feeling not unlike the one that he got when Jean finally put down the box and shut the door behind them.

Their apartment.  _ Theirs _ .

Jean rolled his shoulder as he made his way over to the kitchen boxes, taking out a freezer bag and placing it on the counter before unzipping it. They had stopped at the store on the way there, figuring that it would be a good idea to try to stock the freezer first so they wouldn’t run out of food. “Pizza?” 

Jeremy hummed and then nodded, reaching into the same box and producing a bottle of wine. “Pizza date?”

Jean laughed, and Jeremy felt something inside his chest loosen. It had been only a year since they had started dating (even though sometimes Jeremy felt as if it wasn’t possible that they hadn’t been together forever), but Jeremy was almost certain that he would never get used to the easy, gorgeous laugh that he got to hear whenever Jean was really and truly content. He put the frozen pizza onto the counter, before crouching to put the rest of the contents of the bag into the freezer itself. Jeremy busied himself with pulling out blankets and pillows from their bedding boxes, dragging a couple over to their mattress and fitting the sheet over it, dumping blankets on top. They could dress it properly the next day, but there was only so much that Jeremy was willing to do when the option to get drunk and eat pizza with his boyfriend was  _ right there _ . He was a simple man, after all.

He brought the rest of the blankets and pillows to the couch, making a little burrow for them to cuddle in once they were ready to settle down. Some of the things had been left by the previous owners, while some of the things had been installed the previous day by Jeremy’s dad along with Laila and Sara- they had insisted on helping them to settle in easier. Jeremy appreciated it, as he turned the television on and browsed the channels. He settled on a wedding show that features a string of brides trying on dresses of various cuts and shapes. Jean loved shows like that. 

Jean had finished unloading the non-perishables by the time that he got back, so he tore the plastic packaging off the pizza before switching the oven on, putting it on the rack inside.

“You’re supposed to pre-heat that.” Jean murmured, stacking Jeremy’s curry instant noodles in the corner of the drawer he was filling. 

Jeremy pouted. “I’ll add five minutes onto the cooking time?”

“Make it ten.” Jeremy adjusted the timer accordingly as Jean spoke and then grinned over at his boyfriend.

“So you’re not dating me for my cooking skills?”

Jean rolled his eyes and crossed the kitchen to wrap his arms around Jeremy’s shoulders, huffing another quiet laugh. “Surprisingly, no. Maybe I should get you a cookbook for your next birthday.”

“Oh, you wound me Moreau.”

Jean laughed properly again then, and Jeremy held the sound of it close to his heart. He did that, he made Jean laugh like that. “Hey, Jean?”

Without looking, he knew that Jean had cocked an eyebrow and looked at him. “Welcome home.”

Jean tightened his arms around him, and then leaned down to kiss Jeremy’s hair again. “It feels good to finally live here, instead of just thinking about it.”

Jeremy hummed in agreement. “It feels good to finally be out of Lailalvarez’s hair.”

During Jean’s final year, Jeremy had been crashing with Laila and Sara for a majority of the year when he wasn’t staying with Jean overnight, but it felt good to finally have somewhere of his own to stay. Not that the girls had ever made him feel unwelcome, but he had always felt like he was encroaching on their personal space far too much to be comfortable.

Jean pulled away to keep going through the boxes, putting things away into their rightful places in the kitchen quickly. Jeremy helped out, although not with the same efficiency. “They said that they’d be over tomorrow with Ganache, and the clothes that I had left behind in the laundry, so he’ll be able to settle in too.”

Ganache had been another welcome addition to their lives. A little chartreux kitten that they had spotted when Laila was finding their puppy, Jean had fallen in love with him almost immediately and within a fortnight he had been registered as an emotional support animal for the man, living with him in the dorm. He had been moved in with Laila and Sarah for the past week or so, though, so that Jean and Jeremy could handle the move without compromising his care in the process. Soon though, he’d be moved in here with them and their little family would be complete. 

Jean nodded and then shut the drawer, looking at where the rest of the boxes were waiting for them in the sitting room. “Maybe we can finish the rest of the boxes tomorrow?”

Jeremy grinned. “They can definitely wait until tomorrow.”

Jean rolled his eyes and then produced two wine glasses from the box, placing them on the desk. “I don’t understand how someone so energetic can be so lazy.”

Jeremy winked, and then unscrewed the cap on the bottle of wine. Jean had called it a travesty, not having a traditional cork in a wine bottle. Jeremy stopped caring after the second glass, so he didn’t really mind. “It’s a god given talent, babe.”

Jean snorted and then took the glass that was offered to him, taking a sip and wincing, before taking a second one. “I suppose it is.”

“Watch TV with me?”

They walked together to the couch and curled up underneath the blankets, drinking themselves into a pleasant tipsy state and cuddling to the background noise that the television was providing. In fact, they stayed lost in their own little world until a weird smell made Jeremy wrinkle his nose. 

“What…” He sat up quickly and swore. “Fuck, Jean, the pizza.”

He heard Jean laughing as he crossed the room quickly, opening the oven and coughing at the smell of burning that hit him in the face. He reached for a towel, and extremely carefully transferred the burnt remains of what used to be a pizza to the bin. He heard movement behind him, and made a sad noise as Jean pulled him into a gentle embrace. He felt lips on his forehead, and his lips twitched. 

“We could order Chinese instead?”

Jeremy closed the oven again, and then grinned. “I love you.”

“For suggesting that we get Chinese?”

Jeremy swatted at his boyfriend’s chest and then cuddled into him again. “No, idiot. I just love you.”

Jean’s laugh was a mere huff of air again. “I love you too,  _ mon chou _ .”

Jeremy giggled. “ _ Mon choufleur _ .”

Jean rolled his eyes. “Go and sit down, I’ll order.” 

Jeremy turned towards the couch, smiling so wide that he thought his face would surely split. “Don’t forget the-”

Jean waved him off. “Don’t forget the egg fried rice, I know.”

Jeremy settled himself onto the couch and closed his eyes, snuggling into the pillow that was still warm as he heard Jean on the phone, ordering food for both of them. His eyes felt heavy and he yawned, relaxing in the knowledge that Jean would wake him for dinner. 

It was nice, having a place of his own. 

It was even nicer though, to have a place that he could share with Jean, without feeling crowded. It was  _ theirs _ , and that was all that Jeremy needed to know.


End file.
